Not Love at All!
by br0kenztar
Summary: Mini colección de drabbles, RiBon. Okumura Rin está en negación. ¡Dejen R&R!
1. Drabble 1

_Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist no me pertence, si no a Kazue Kato. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de ms lectores, obviamente todo sin fines de lucro._

**Not Love at All!**

**Drabble #1**

* * *

Okumura Rin no estaba enamorado.

Para nada; y tampoco se estaba enamorado de un chico.

También se negaba así mismo que sonreía con preocupación cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Pero por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de Suguro Ryūji.

Simplemente era imposible.

Claro, podía admitir que desde que conoció al joven monje lo admiraba. Era un claro ejemplo que uno no debería guiarse por las apariencias. Bon, como le llamaban sus amigos, a pesar de todas esas perforaciones, el estilo de cabello que le daba ese semblante de 'chico malo,' era un excelente estudiante y además de ser bien parecido—

¡Okumura Rin _definitivamente_ no se estaba enamorando!

"¡Oi, Okumura! ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras?"

¡Y _por supuesto_ que no se le había quedado viendo a Suguro Ryūji!

* * *

**Amo esta pareja, pero… *deja caer su cabeza contra la mesa* ¡es tan difícil escribir sobre ellos sin ponerlos OOC!**

**Esto será una mini colección porque no creo escribir muchos drabbles, todo depende de mi inspiración, además de que no actualizaré frecuentemente. Por ahora me estoy guiando por el anime ya que malamente no he empezado a leer el manga.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review con sus comentarios.**

**Mate ne~**

**FB [wizbrokenztar]  
Twitter [(arroba)wiz_br0kenztar]**


	2. Drabble 2

_Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist no me pertence, si no a Kazue Kato. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de ms lectores, obviamente todo sin fines de lucro._

**Not Love at All!**

**Drabble #2**

* * *

Okumura Rin sonreía como idiota.

Recordaba cuando Shima y Konekomaru le contaron sobre el pasado de Bon, pudo comprenderlo un poco más ya que no eran tan diferentes como creía.

El chico mitad demonio era feliz de que al fin tenían algo en común.

Para después sacudir de lado a lado su cabeza y gritar mentalmente: "¡Amistad! ¡Simple amistad!"

Y rivalidad al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Suguro Ryūji lo retó a acercarse al _leaper_ y llegar a tocarlo sin hacer que lo atacara, por más que quiso demostrarle que quería convertirse en un exorcista… no aceptó. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran sus poderes.

"¡Voy a derrotar a Satán!"

Sin darse cuenta, esas palabras fueron las llamas que brotaron sus sentimien—

¡Que _no _es amor, demonios!

* * *

**Estoy leyendo el manga en ingles (¡al fin!) así que por eso los nombres de los demonios están en ese idioma.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me imaginé que serían pocos ya que no a mucha gente les gusta esta pareja.**

**RiBon necesita más amor~, dejen review si les gustó este drabble. Y si no, tambien.**

**_Mata ne~_**


	3. Drabble 3

_Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist no me pertence, si no a Kazue Kato. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, obviamente todo sin fines de lucro._

**Not Love at All!**

**Drabble #3**

* * *

Okumura Rin no había atesorado tanto un objeto, además de su espada —la cual más que nada era una obligación.

"…No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero… gracias."

Y esas palabras jamás las olvidaría.

"Puedes quedártelo," le dijo después de entregarle una pequeña pinza para cabello.

"¿Es acaso un tipo de presagio?" no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido cuando el chico bicolor le dio el accesorio.

"¡Estoy tratando de ser amable!"

Y claro que le encantaba cuando Suguro Ryūji se molestaba tan fácilmente.

Definitivamente utilizaría la pinza todas las noches…

¡…Para estudiar, por supuesto!

¡Y-Y sigue sin tratarse de amor!

"Hermano, ya llevas dos horas observando eso, ¡ponte a estudiar de una vez!"

* * *

**Según yo no iba a actualizar "frecuentemente" pero esta colección ha tenido buena respuesta, mejor de la que esperaba, así que… si, tienen nuevo drabble (¡yay!) Por cierto, gracias a las personas que dejaron review.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus comentarios. Hay que esparcir el amor por el RiBon~**

**_Mata ne~_**


	4. Drabble 4

_Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist no me pertence, si no a Kazue Kato. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, obviamente todo sin fines de lucro._

**Not Love at All!**

**Drabble #4**

* * *

Okumura Rin jamas había estado tan ansioso.

Yukio le acababa de avisar que el campamento de entrenamiento, que había mencionado en clase esa mañana, se iba a tomar acabo en los dormitorios donde ambos vivían.

En pocas palabras, estaría cerca de Suguro Ryūji las veinticuatro horas por siete días.

Lo que también significaba que podría fastidiarlo solo para ver la cara que pondría.

Seguramente la misma que puso cuando se acerco a preguntarle que era un _Meister_.

Como le encantaban sus expresiones—

"¡Agh! ¡Qué no es eso, demonios!" gritó mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

"Okumura, estás empezando a asustarme," giró su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro y notó al chico bicolor a solo unos cuantos metros atrás con un semblante serio.

Okumura Rin jamás había estado tan más sonrojado.

Suguro Ryūji sabía que el pelinegro corría más rápido que él, pero jamás lo había visto salir huyendo a esa velocidad tan impresionante.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, me falta contestarles a unas personas pero quiero que sepan que estoy feliz de que haya gente a quien le guste esta parejita.**

**Hasta el próximo drabble.**

**_Mata ne~_**


	5. Drabble 5

_Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist no me pertence, si no a Kazue Kato. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de ms lectores, obviamente todo sin fines de lucro._

**Not Love at All!**

**Drabble #5**

* * *

Okumura Rin jamás había estado tan celoso.

Bon e Izumo empezaron a discutir en el salón de clases y todo había empezado porque la pelinegra no pudo completar recitar un verso, causando una gran sorpresa entre todos. La discusión estuvo a punto de ponerse peor cuando el monje sujetó a Izumo de la camisa y ella se defendió levantando el brazo para soltarle un golpe… el cual lo recibió Rin cuando se puso en medio de los dos.

Yukio terminó castigando a toda la clase pero eso no impidió que Bon e Izumu siguieran discutiendo estando el pelinegro en medio de ambos, cansado de la necedad de sus compañeros.

Pero más que cansado, estaba molesto que Suguro Ryūji estuviera discutiendo con otra persona que no fuera él. Solo era eso, _molestia,_ por supuesto que no eran celos.

Cuando ambos _ghoul_ fueron derrotados y regresó al cuarto para ver si todos se encontraban bien, fue recibido por un tremendo golpe de parte de Bon.

"¡¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡¿Acaso estabas tratando de matarte?!"

Okumura Rin jamás había estado feliz por recibir un golpe y no le importó mostrarle una sonrisa al chico de cabello bicolor, causándole un pequeño sonrojo.

* * *

**Perdonen la poca actividad de este fic, pero ya espero ponerme un poco al tanto en el. Solo habrá como cinco drabbles más, recuerden que es una mini colección.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review con sus comentarios.**

_**Mata ne~**_


End file.
